


Members Only

by palantine (yoshitsune)



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Community: kink_bingo, Gunplay, Guns, M/M, One-Sided Interest, Podfic Available, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/palantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji → Sousuke. Even as an SRT operative there are some old fantasies that stay with Shinji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Members Only

**Author's Note:**

> podfic version available [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1811295.html) thanks to [rhea314](http://rhea314.dreamwidth.org/).

Shinji liked to look at Sousuke's hands, and note the long-established calluses and the natural confidence with which he always handled weapons. It reminded Shinji that this was Sousuke's element, something beyond Shinji even now that he had been accepted as an SRT operative. He hadn't been doing this near long enough yet to move with the same speed and precision as Sousuke, and that he should be grateful to have made it this far.

After all, he had achieved the youthful dream of earning his own gun — a beautiful Glock 23, of the same compact line as the Glock 19 that Sousuke had favoured during their high school days.

Shinji had hankered after that gun, to take its solid weight in his hands, to pull the trigger. It had occupied more daydreams than he'd like to count, mostly in class, when he could linger on the bulge of a pistol under the band of Sousuke's uniform trousers. At those times he had felt the sudden, overwhelming urge to touch it, and trace the outline of its angular body with his fingers. Sometimes he had hoped for any excuse to press himself against Sousuke's back and feel that hardness trapped between their bodies.

But being on the other side now, Shinji understood why Sousuke had always firmly denied his friend's curiosity. Handing over a gun wasn't the same as handing over a camera, no matter how expensive and precious the camera. It meant unarming yourself and putting the power into someone else hands; of course Sousuke hadn't trusted him that much.

Only being allowed to look, and not touch — it had filled Shinji's young mind with fantasies, the sort where Sousuke would touch him, not with rough fingers, but with the cool muzzle of his Glock, and Shinji would feel it press against his trembling belly, just above the waist of his trousers, skim up to his chest, the rounded edge of the slide catching on a nipple, but only for a moment before it would be digging into the frantic pulse in his throat.

Sousuke's steel-coloured eyes would watch him, all their intensity focused on Shinji, and then he'd nudge it against Shinji's lips, daring him to open his mouth for a loaded gun.

And Shinji'd do it every time, and let Sousuke push the thick barrel between his lips as far as the trigger guard would let him, which wasn't much, so Shinji'd have to show him what he could do with his tongue.

  
Sousuke cleared his throat, and Shinji snapped out of his reverie.

They had been cleaning their guns in silence, concentrating on checking over the mechanisms to make sure their partners were in perfect working condition and unlikely to malfunction in combat. However, Shinji's stray thoughts seemed to have slowed him down quite a bit, and Sousuke had already packed up and was waiting for him to do the same.

Distracted by his previous thoughts, Shinji almost gave the slide of his pistol a soft kiss, like he always did when he was alone after cleaning it. He caught himself just as he was raising the gun to his lips, and quickly slipped it home into his shoulder holster. Sousuke raised an eyebrow at him, but Shinji laughed his awkward pause off as tiredness.

Shinji smiled to himself a little while they walked, because the Glock was his now, and even without Sousuke holding it, he'd be able to have it any way he liked.


End file.
